


What The Future Holds

by pegyunicorn



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pegyunicorn/pseuds/pegyunicorn
Summary: A look into the future if a mage and a elf





	What The Future Holds

Runes, relics, potions, and dusty tomes spread out out the desk as the court mage poured over them. He need a solution and quick, the kingdom was relying on him no one was safe till he found a solution. 

“If I add a bit more frostfruit maybe that will work”. The mage mumbled to himself. He had been up since before the crack of dawn. His hair was tousled from rolling out of bed and practically straight into his study. His robes were wrinkled and his magic amulet he almost always were around his neck was gone. 

He watched as the liquid in the flask began to glow. He added a drop of honey from a lightning beehive, the he poured a teaspoon of glowroot extract lastly he swirled in a healthy amount of moonberry juice. The concoction fizzled and popped with red smoke rising from the top. Letting all the smoke out he took it off the low flame and corked it. “Let's hope this works better than the last try.” 

“Can’t be worse than the badger-bear snot I tried. It just made the nausea worse and when I listed off the ingredients our patient punched me in the gut. I still have a bruise on my tum-tum.”

The royal mage looked up to see his assistant walk into the room drinking a cup of hot morning brown liquid, or whatever, she really needed to come up with a simpler name for that stuff now that it was quickly becoming extremely popular. “Hey Claudia, have any advice for me? Potions are really more your specialty.”

Claudia looked over the ingredients on the desk. “Looks okay to me I mean what's the worst that could happen? I mean I guess you could have put the wrong ingredients in and turned cure into a deathly poison that will kill its victims slowly and extremely painfully, but I think you did it right.”

The mage looked at the potion in fear. “Thanks yeah I wasn’t nervous before but now I definitely am. Thanks Claudia.” 

The cherry dark mage winked at him three times before tapping her nose repeatedly then shooting him finger crossbows then tapping her nose again. “Huh? Huh? Ya feel me, right?”

“No not at all.” The royal mage walked out the room down the stairs towards the royal living quarters.

He simply needed to follow the sounds of vomiting echoing down the stone halls and following the increasingly concerned and disgusted faces of the guards. Before long he saw the king pacing pacing back and forth in front of the royal latrines. It was amazing how much he looked like his father, he had his jawline and nose and recently the beginnings of his facial hair the only difference is his puffy afro. The king saw his trusted mage and grabbed him in a panic. 

“I don’t know how long I can take it. I want to be supportive and be there for her but it’s been over a week since I’ve had a full night’s sleep. I mean I know I should be grateful I’m not the one puking but this is ridiculous. Who barfs that loud?” the king asked in a panic, the bags under his eyes obvious and his eyes were red from lack of sleep. “If you can’t fix this soon I may have to kick you guys out of the castle.”

“As my your humble servant I apologize for any inconvenience this whole debacle has caused you your majesty.” The mage grabbed the king by the shoulders. “But as your older brother, suck it up Ezran, you think you have it bad how do you think I feel? I haven’t slept a whole night in almost month.” The royal mage Callum pointed to significantly worse bags under his eyes. “Also it may be years before I sleep well again if it’s what we think it is. And if you try and kick me out of the castle I swear I’ll freeze ever tart you try to eat solid. I think you owe us both a apology, with a jerkface dance.”

“Okay okay don’t threaten my tarts bro. Tell you what I’ll tell her sorry later and never threaten to kick you out again, I was just kidding anyway, but no jerkface dance that’s your thing. Deal?”

The two brother shook hands as a woman stepped out of the room closing the door behind her. “How bad is it?” Callum asked.

The brown braided hair and copper skinned woman smiled at him “Oh pretty bad good luck getting out of their alive, she wants your blood.”

Ezran chuckled “It is kinda your fault she’s puking in their. Sounds like your sleeping in the dog house.”

The woman playfully punched the kings arm. “He might not be the only one, Ezran. When you invited me to the castle I expected more romantic dates and less holding someone hair while they barffed.”

Ezran scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah sorry about that Ellis. At least Ava is having fun playing with the castle hounds.”

Ellis kissed the young kings cheek. “Aww don’t worry about it someone’s gotta clean up Callum’s mess. Besides you can make it up to me tonight but I warn you even if that potion does it’s job you still won’t be getting much sleep.” She walked by pinching the the kings butt as she went. 

“Okay. I’m going to go on in before you two make me start throwing up to.” Callum said waking in to the restroom. 

He was greeted by a pale woman with white hair and horns on the ground a chamber pot in front of her. “Ugh who is it now?”

Callum awkwardly cleared his throat “Um hey Rayla looking good this morning.” That was a lie her hair was stuck to her forehead with sweat and she was a sickly green. 

“Callum, I don’t know if ya brave or stupid right now, but if I had me swords I’d at least take a swing at ya.” Rayla said miserably. 

“Right that's probably fair. You still feeling sick.” the young mage asked. 

Rayla responded by starting to puke again. Callum raced over to her and grabbed as much hair as he could he rubbed her back as well. Once she finished she sat up against the wall. 

“Here this is supposed to help with nausea.” the young mage said handing over the potion he had brewed.

“It doesn't have badger-bear snot or cow pee in it?” she asked popping the cork and sniffing it.

“No I think everyone learned when you knocked the breath out of Claudia. Just some herbs and fruits, I also added moonberry juice for flavor. 

Rayla downed the potion. “Ugh could use more moonberry then still taste like medicine. I swear I donnae think i’ll ever eat ya cooking again.”

Callum sat down next to her. “I think we both know this isn’t my cooking. You’ve been eating food I made since we first meet. I think deep down we know what’s really going on here.”

Rayla groaned. “Ugh, I know just didn’t wanna admit it. Give me something ta pee in.”

Callum handed her a beaker. “Try and fill it to that second line at least.”

Rayla snatched it and walked behind a curtain for privacy. A minute later she came back beaker half full in hand. “Here got ya a present.”

Callum took the pee beaker from her. “Great a beaker of pee just what I always wanted.” he said sarcastically. He pulled a pouch of some kinda dust and dumped it into the beaker. He then pulled out a wooden stick and stirred for a minute as the pee turned blue. He sat the beaker down and leaned against the wall.

Rayla waited a few minutes before pointing to the now blue beaker of her piss. “So what’s that mean.”

“Congratulations your pregnant your nausea should ease up by the fourteenth week but may come back later.” Callum deadpanned.

“Geez thanks doctor. ‘don’t worry Rayla I’ll pull out.’” the elf said sarcastically.

“Hey don’t pin this all on me miss. ‘Oh Callum don’t worry about the condoms I need you in me right now’ and don’t get me started on those vice grips you call legs. I told you I was cumming but you just held me tighter.” the mage shot back. 

“Well excuuuuse me prince I was a bit too busy orgaisming.”

“So was I that’s how we ended up here.” Callum said.

They sat in silence for a long while Callum noting that the nausea medicine was apparently working since Rayla hadn’t need the chamber pot in a while. Eventually he spoke up. “You know if you don’t want this I’m sure me and Claudia could brew something up to end the pregnancy.” 

“No I guess I’ve known since I first threw up then I missed me period. I just didn’t want to admit it. I guess I was afraid of being afraid. I guess if I’m gonna raise a tyke I happy as long as it’s with a smart, strong handsome man.” She looked at him with a smirk. “But I guess i’ll settle for a scranny dork like you.”

Callum laughed “Gez thanks.”

Rayla laid her head on his shoulder. “You may be a scranny dork but your kind, gentle passionate, and ya make me laugh. Most importantly I love ya Callum and I want to do this with you.”

Callum kissed her on the head. “When you told me you missed your period I was scared I wouldn’t be a good father I had no idea what to do to be a good dad. Then I remembered my dad’s letter after he was assassinated. He didn’t know if he should give me space to respect my birth father or hold me close and try to be my father. I realized if a man as wise as him didn’t know how to be a parent I guess no one dose. He just did his best and if we just do our best I think you kid will love us as much as I love him.”

“You humans always over complicate things. I could have told you just do your best. Still I guess it’s part of your charm mister ‘Almost always cums first’”. The elf teased.

“Oh your going their huh, well do I need to remind you of one of the perks you enjoy by being with a mage?” Callum asked. 

“Oh what's that?”

Callum wiggled his fingers. “Magic hands.” he smirked. 

“Umm thats true, and an extra one on each hand for me to enjoy, what do ya say we find a place for you to put those magic hands to work?” she asked looking into his eyes.

“Sure thing my lovely warrior elf. I’ll cast some impressive spell that will take your breath away before i even pull out my magic wand.” the prince mage said seductively. “After you brush your teeth and take a bath.” 

Rayla punched him in the arm. “We were having a moment ya arse.”

“Sorry but it’s true but if you want we can do it in the bath.”

“Humm gettin dirty while gettin clean, I like the way ya think magic man.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this right before I went to bed I couldn't sleep till I posted it, any way every one knew what was up with Rayla so no one was really surprised she was pregnant.


End file.
